


Falling

by Valeska69



Category: Gotham (TV), Jeremiah Valeska and Bruce Wayne
Genre: Dark Bruce, Hurt, M/M, insane Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeska69/pseuds/Valeska69
Summary: Bruce falls into the chemical vat





	1. Chapter 1

“This ends tonight Jeremiah!” yelled Bruce as he reached the top of platform. Across from him was Jeremiah, running up the stairs to meet him at the top. 

Jeremiah had a knife in his right hand. He wasn’t planning on killing Bruce with it. But he knew the billionaire was angry with him and wanted to fight. All Jeremiah wanted to do was help him. He didn’t understand why the boy wasn’t excepting his destiny. 

Ra’s Al Ghul had told both him and Bruce that he would become the dark knight that Gotham needed. He told Jeremiah that all Bruce needed was a little push to help him with his destiny. Jeremiah knew his own destiny, it was him and Bruce ruling Gotham, together. He wished Bruce could understand how much potential he had. After everything that had happened to Bruce in the past, it had made him stronger, smarter. 

Soon enough Jeremiah made his way to the top of the platform, along with Bruce already their. Jeremiah saw the pain, hatred, and anger in Bruce’s eyes as he ran closer to him. He didn’t want to fight the billionaire, but if that’s what Bruce wanted than he would fight him. 

“No Bruce” said Jeremiah as he began walking closer to him slowly. He swung the knife around playfully. A wide smile spread onto Jeremiah’s lips. 

“Now it begins” said Jeremiah as he let out a soft laugh. Bruce’s anger only grew stronger towards the older man. He was tired, emotionally and physically tired. It had been a long day of playing Jeremiah’s stupid games. 

Bruce decided he had enough of his games and ran towards him at full speed. Jeremiah smiled widely but didn’t move. He wanted Bruce to be angry with him. If would be easier to defeat him if he was angry. 

Bruce’s fist landed on the side of Jeremiah’s jaw. He knew their was going to be a nasty bruise forming on his jaw tomorrow. He noticed Bruce was going to punch him again, but he got out of the way just in time. Than he took the time to push Bruce against the bars of the platform. He trapped his arms against the metal bars and held him their. Jeremiah only wanted to talk to Bruce, not fight. 

“When will you understand Bruce? I’m only trying to help you reach your destiny” said Jeremiah as he held his knife close to his throat. It reminded Bruce of when Jerome has held a knife to his throat at the charity event 3 years ago. Whenever he thought about that night, it made him angry. He was so weak, and scared. If he could go back to that day, he would’ve punched Jerome in the face. 

Bruce kicked him in the shin. This caused Jeremiah to fall to the side, than the other boy kicked him again. This time Jeremiah fell to the ground with a thud. He still had a wide smile on his face as Bruce got on top of him. He looked even angrier than before. He was glad Bruce was angry, it made him more vulnerable. The knife in his hand was quickly kicked away. 

“Trying to help me? You’ve done nothing to help me” growled Bruce as he pressed his elbow in Jeremiah’s throat. He wanted to whipe that stupid smile off the older males face. Then he noticed the knife sitting on the ground that Jeremiah had been holding. 

Bruce moved backwards to retrieve the knife. Jeremiah looked at the knife in Bruce’s hand. He was surprised that the boy was holding it. He knew Bruce wasnt one for killing people, but he was sure the boy was going to stab him.

Bruce had so many thoughts rolling through his head. He knew what he wanted. With a slick motion he put the knife against Jeremiah’s throat, pressing down slightly. It would only take a couple seconds for Jeremiah to die if he were to slit his throat. Then Alfreds words ringed in his head.

He promised Alfred that he would not kill. Bruce knew if he were to slit his throat life would never be the same. If he were to kill Jeremiah, he would never be able to forgive himself. Everyday he would wake up with guilt on his face. 

Jeremiah noticed Bruce looked deep in thought. He took this as an advantage to head butt Bruce in the head. This caused Bruce to fall back off of Jeremiah. In the process he dropped the knife that was in his hand. Jeremiah took Bruce and pinned him against the metal bars, just like Bruce had done before. 

Bruce didn’t even realize what was happening until he felt cold metal bars press up against his back. Than he saw Jeremiah with that stupid smile on his face as his arms were pinned hard against the bars. He tried to kick the man off of him but his legs were trapped beneath Jeremiah’s legs. Bruce also tried to punch him but the older male was stronger and held his hands back. 

The boy tried everything to get out of the mans grasp but nothing worked. 

 

“Now Bruce, are you going to listen or are we going to continue to fight like animals?” 

“Get off of me!” yelled Bruce as he tried to push Jeremiah off him but it didn’t work. Than he pushed himself back against the railing. 

Little did they both know, their was a pool of chemicles below them. The metal fence that protected people from falling in wasn’t sturdy enough to hold Bruce’s weight. When he pushed himself against the metal fencing again it broke with a thud. Bruce felt himself start to tip back and tried to move forward. Jeremiah saw the metal railing break from behind him as Bruce started to fall back. 

Without thinking twice he grabbed onto Bruce’s hand as the boys foot slipped off the edge of the platform. 

Bruce expected himself to fall but he felt his hand being grabbed as he slipped of the platform. The only thing holding him was Jeremiah.

This wasn’t his plan at all. All Jeremiah wanted to do was make Bruce realize that he needed to except his destiny. He didn’t want the boy to fall.

“Jeremiah” gasped Bruce as looked down into the green chemical pool below him. He didn’t want to fall, he assumed he would die if he were to fall in. Neither of them knew what was in the chemical pool. 

Jeremiah tried to pull up Bruce but his red glove he was wearing was starting to slip off his hand. He started to panic, he pulls his left hand out to hold Bruce’s other hand. The boys hand contested with his, but he could feel himself start to slip. 

Bruce knew one day he was going to die like everyone else. He never imagined himself dying by falling in a pool of chemicals. This was definelty expected, but he was surprised when Jeremiah was trying to save him. He expected the older man to watch him fall in but nope, Jeremiah was trying to pull him up. 

Jeremiah’s gloved hand finally slipped off. As it slipped off so did Bruce’s hands. It was like watching a slo mo video as he watched Bruce fall into the bubbling green liquid from below. He wished it was him falling into the chemical pool. 

He watched Bruce’s scared expression as he continued to fall down. Bruce’s hand was still extended as he fell. His mouth was slightly opened as he looked at Jeremiah. 

A couple seconds later Jeremiah heard Bruce’s body splash into the chemical bath. He immediately sinked down and didn’t rise up after sitting in the water. 

Bruce felt his skin burn as he was drowning in the chemicals. He could barley see Jeremiah’s still form perched at the top of the platform. He saw the older man looking down at him, sadly. 

Jeremiah did move, he was shocked about what had just happened. He wanted to race down and get Bruce out, but he knew he was to late. Bruce had died because of him. 

A single tear escaped Jeremiah’s eyes as he looked down in the chemical vat. 

“I’m so sorry Bruce”


	2. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes back from falling into the chemical vat

It had been 2 months since Bruce Wayne died. It was all over the news. Almost everyone knew he had passed away. It was said that he accidently fell into the chemical vat, but that’s not what Jim Gordon believes. 

It doesn’t make sense on why Bruce was at ACE Chemicals. He knew that their was something more to this. No one declared it murder, so their was no ongoing case. When Jim had heard about Bruce’s tragic death, he was sad for weeks. Bruce was more than just the sad, depressed boy who’s parents were murdered in an alleyway. Jim always felt like Bruce’s father in a way, or a father figure for him. He was always their to help and support Bruce. He was so sad that he took off work for while. Jim needed time for himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~

2 months earlier

Paramedics worked to get Bruce out of the chemical bath. They quickly went to work when his body was pulled out of the strange chemicals. They quickly realized he had fallen into acid. His skin was an ugly white color, as white as Jeremiah’s skin. His lips were a dark red color, and their was dark circles under his eyes. The paramedics tried to revive him, but he didn’t come back. At 6:32 AM in the morning, Bruce Wayne was pronounced dead.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Their was an ugly bang coming from inside the mortuary room in Gotham General hospital. Bruce’s dead body was put into one of the oven like compartments 2 months ago. Many doctors would do autopsy’s on him to see the effects of the acid on his body. 

Bruce Wayne woke up from his long slumber. When he looked up he was met with darkness. He managed to bang his head a couple times in the capsule. He was starting to freak out. Memories from 2 months ago started to flash through his mind. He remembered fighting Jeremiah, then falling into the bath of chemicals. He figured he was dead, but he felt so alive. Bruce wondered if he was in a coffin 6 feet underground. 

He started to kick around. He had a cloth that covered his naked body. Bruce felt pain in his body as he moved. He put a hand to his chest and felt a long mark on his skin. Someone had cut him open, seemingly multiple times. He felt more insisions on his legs and arms. Bruce kicked his legs wildly until it smash into something hard.

He heard footsteps coming from outside. It sounded as if 2 people were were talking. Than he saw a hint of light coming through a small crack opening. They were pulling him out of the strange oven like place he was in. He quickly close his eyes as stayed still as they continued to pull him out. He heard 2 male voices coming from above him. 

“I don’t know, I heard bangs coming from this room” the first lady’s voice said.

The second lady’s voice filled the quietness. “Hes dead, he hasn’t moved an inch Mary. Let’s go”

They were about to put him back in but Bruce wasn’t having it. He quickly sprang into action. He jumped off the platform he was held into. Both of the ladies screamed loudly. They were about to run out of the room but he grabbed onto the one lady called Mary’s hair which caused her to fall back. 

He quickly punched the one lady in the face which caused her to fall down. She had blood on the side of her face. The other lady stood their screaming. Bruce grabbed her and threw her down. Bruce didn’t know why he was acting like this. He than saw a metal table that held a scalpel and other strange medical equipment Bruce had never seen before. 

He grabbed the scalpel with his right hand and smashed it into the lady’s stomach. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight he was seeing. It made him glad that he had hurt them. Bruce then pulled out the scalpel from the women’s stomach and slammed it into the other women’s eye. She fell back onto the ground with a thud. 

“Aww did that hurt?” Bruce said as he started to laugh. Of this was going to be so much fun. 

~~~~~~~~  
Jim Gordon recieved an urgent call at 8:00 in the morning. It was from Gotham’s General hospital. When he heard what had happened he and Harvey immediently went to the hospital. When they reached the mortuary room he was astonished by the sight he was seeing.

What worried him was that Bruce’s body went missing. Many people their assumed that Bruce was taken but when they watched the footage from a few hours ago Jim was shocked. It was Bruce who had murdered the 2 ladies. 

Jim assumed the chemicals that Bruce had fallen into changed him. Their was mild cosmetic affects that was easily noticeable on Bruce. But at the end of the footage it showed Bruce smiling like he had just won a million dollars. Than he let out a blood running laugh, it reminded him of when Jerome would laugh. 

When Jim walked outof the hospital their was a news reporter waiting for him. 

“I’m live from Gotham General Hospital where 2 ladies were murdered hours ago. This is detective James Gordon from the GCPD” she said and the cameraman pointed the camera towards him. 

“Do you have any leads on who did this detective?” said the lady as she put the microphone under his mouth. This lady was really starting to get on his nerve. 

“Yes, Bruce Wayne has escaped from the hospital. He is alive, he was the one who murdered them. The chemicals he fell into has made him completely insane. We don’t have a current location on him” said Jim as he walked away. He didn’t want to tell people that Bruce had murdered   
the 2 ladies but he wanted people to be aware. He didn’t know how dangerous Bruce was so he wasn’t planning on taking any risk. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Yes, Bruce Wayne has escaped from the hospital. He is alive, he was the one who murdered them. The chemicals he fell into has made him completely insane. We don’t have a current location on him”

Jeremiah turned the tv off and stood up. He needed to find Bruce, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’ll see if I want to write a 3rd chapter. But anyways hope you enjoyed!


	3. Change

After escaping out the mortuary room from a back window he left Gotham General hospital. He was planning on going to Wayne Manor for a little surprise visit. He wondered what the old butlers reaction is going to be. He had some things planned for Alfred. He was in a for the ride. 

Every normal thought Bruce once had, was replaced by a new thought. After falling into the chemical vat Bruce now had a new look on life. As he walked through Gotham he noticed how boring the city was. Their was no action, no excitement. He was going to change that soon. 

Bruce was running through one of Gotham’s alleyways, naked. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a male voice come from behind him. 

“Hey where you going kid?” said the mans voice. A smile had suddenly appeared on his face as he turned around. When Bruce saw him he made sure to inspect him for any weapons. He had a knife in his right hand. He was a very tall, big man with an angry expression set on his face. This was going to be fun.

“Can I help you with something” said Bruce as he stayed where he was. He wanted to play the man, than stab him in the eye. When that thought had crossed Bruces mind his smile widened. He didn’t know why but every time he thought of murdering someone it always made him happy. Bruce was very amused by people’s actions towards him. 

“Aren’t you cute? Trying to play tough guy, I see. When I’m finished with you, you won’t be smiling for months” said the man as he started to walk towards Bruce. If the man wanted to fight than he would fight him. 

The angry man extended his hand that was holding a knife. Bruce thought that was cute, he was going to use a knife on a “little kid” as the man had referred to him as.

“What’s wrong? Scared your going to lose so you you needed a knife?” said Bruce as he laughed. He could easily manipulate the man if he wanted, but that would be to easy. 

The man growled and he threw the knife onto the ground and started to run towards Bruce. He was glad Alfred had taught him how to fight, or else he would be screwed. 

The older man went to punch him in he face but Bruce quickly ducked and swung his fist at the mans stomach. As soon as he hit the man he fell back with gasp. He was obviously taken back by Bruce’s abilities. This only made him more angry and he went to punch Bruce in the stomach but before he could he hit the man again. 

This was a little to easy, thought Bruce as he continued to punch the man again and again. He was rather disappointed by the mans abilities, he managed to fall into Bruce’s plan. He assumed the mans IQ was probably lower than 50. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at that thought. Instead of keeping the knife with him he threw it on the ground, what a dumb move. 

The man went to punch Bruce in the face but he ducked again and went around the man. He picked up the knife from the ground and held it up. He started laughing but couldn’t stop. He was probably the dumbest criminal Bruce had ever fought. Not only was the man defenseless but he was already starting to look exhausted. He hadn’t managed to land a single punch on Bruce. 

“You little bitch you will pay for this” yelled the man as he charged towards Bruce. As the man was running towards him he kept on laughing. Before the man could tackle him, he swiped his knife at the mans stomach. He managed to cut him, but lightly. As the man was looking down at his stomach in pain Bruce leaped off the ground and onto the man. 

The angry man gasped at the sudden impact and fell backwards into the cold concrete. His head slammed into the ground with a thud. The male below him started to feel dizzy. 

“Hahaha” laughed Bruce as caught his breath and pressed the knife against the mans throat. That way if he were to try to move it would slice his throat in an instant. This was all to easy thought Bruce as he saw the scared look on his face. 

“What’s wrong? Scared?” said Bruce as the man tried to get away from the knife, but failed. He started to whimper, instantly regretting ever messing with the kid. Bruce could see the fear in the mans eyes as he begged him to let him go. 

The man was completely and utterly pathetic. He was obviously a complete moron. 

“N-No why would I be scared of a little kid. You just got lucky. Better get the knife off my throat, I mean it’s not like you have the guts to kill me anyway” said the man as he let out a small chuckle. Oh he was definitely not going to be laughing in a few minutes. Bruce was even sure he wasnt going to be alive in a few minutes. 

Bruce started to apply pressure to the knife, as blood started to dropped from the wound. The man let out a gasp as the pain started to get unbearable. 

“S-Stop!” yelled the man as he tried to get away from Bruce’s grasp. He could hear the fear in the mans voice as he spoke, this made him smile. He couldn’t explain why this was so funny, it just was. 

“What’s wrong? Are you going to cry” said Bruce as he made fun of the man. He was 100% sure the man was going to start crying in a couple minutes, we’ll if he was even going to be alive in a couple minutes. 

“Please just stop” said the man. Bruce couldn’t believe bow pathetic he was. He was begging a “little kid” to stop hurting him.

Bruce wished he had a camera on him so he could laugh at the expression on the mans face later. He would put that picture in a scrapbook for sure! 

“What did you say?” said Bruce as he had an evil grin on his face. He could probably get the man to scream for him if he wanted. But he didn’t want to play around for to long. He assumed he could torture the poor man for ages and never get tired of it. 

“PLEASE STOP!” screamed the man loudly. 

“Awww whats wrong? Are you pain” said Bruce as he made a frowny face at the man. 

“Please don’t kill me, I’m begging you. I have kids at home I need to feed, please” 

Bruce was starting to get tired of the mans begging. He almost felt bad for the guys children. 

“Sorry to ruin your parade, but you won’t be seeing your kids ever again” said Bruce as he let out a cold laugh. He knew he could slit the mans throat but he still wanted to have his fun. 

“No,no pl-“ but he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Bruce had already slit his throat. He really needed to get creative when killing people. 

He got off the man and put his hand into the mans pocket. He felt a square leather object in the mans pants and pulled it out. He knew it was a wallet and opened it. 

Inside he saw a picture of the mans family. It was just a picture of 1 boy who looked about 9 years old and a girl who looked about 6 years old. He smiled.

“What a nice family, well I did them a favor” said Bruce as he ripped the picture in half and threw it on the ground. Than he opened the back of the wallet and took out all of the money. Even though he could probably go to the manor and take all the money hidden inside he wanted it just in case. 

He took off the mans jacket and put it on. He didn’t want to be naked anymore and started to feel cold. Lastly, he took the mans knife and started to walk out of the alleyway but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone yell his name. 

“Bruce!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Be sure to write a comment if you’d like to see another chapter or another work.


End file.
